Percy Jackson and The X-Men: First Class
by Ben10dragon8945
Summary: Percy, Thalia, and Bianca was suck throught a portal created by Gaea to get rid of Percy. In Between dimensions, all three were struck by the cosmic cube before entering the marvel universe. Crash landing in front of "The Wolverine". Now stuck in a different dimension with no way home, would the three new mutants learn how to live in this new parallel world with help from "The Wolv
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Percy jackson or the marvel universe or X-men: First Class about origins im push that story back to the first class time ignoring certain elements

**Chapter One: Meet the Wolverine**

**Percy I**

Percy felted as if his stomach had travel all throughout his body. "I think I'm gonna hurl." Percy groan, as he slowly got up from his position in the grass. Maybe it was from Percy comment or because the same thing happen to her but Thalia instantly got up; and hurl all the hamburgers she had for lunch.

"Thalia!"Yelled Percy suddenly alarm as he rush towards her. "I'm fine." she grunted as Percy slowly steady her and stood up. Bianca gasp as she too got up quickly, then groan for getting up to fast. She suddenly became aware of something. "Nico..? NICO!" She call out. Panic shoot through her. "NICO WHERE ARE YOU? NICO!" Bianca scream. She turn and search around as if Nico would magically appear. when he didn't...Bianca broke down into tears. "I promise I look after him..." she whisper in between sobs.

Percy and Thalia exchange glances. sympathy surge through Percy as he remembers the time his mom was missing and he was new to demigod thing. "Bianca right?" asked Percy. She sniff and nodded. "You have to take deep breaths, panicking is not going to help us or your brother, we have to find out where we are okay?" Thalia shoots Percy a look. "Easily for you to say... " As she looks around them. "...there no mist." She said stunted.

Percy almost didn't hear her. "What?" He asked. Thalia gives him a hard look. "There's no mist..haven't you seen anything strange or feel it?" Percy gaze around and suddenly realize what she meant. "Everything's...clearer if possible." Percy said still in shock. Thalia nodded. Bianca looks confuse. "I don't sense any monsters or smell..."Murmur Thalia.

Percy gives her a look with so much emotion. "That's because there is none, that lady was right...she send us to a different world." Thalia shudder as she remembers the plant lady who seem more powerful than the gods whisk them away into a black hole of nothingness but a brightly glowing cube. "Wait." said Bianca shakily. "So I'll never gonna she my brother again." she crack at the last part.

Percy own eyes start to tear up. "Or my mom" He said sadden. Thalia showed her soft side as she let go of Percy shoulder and wobbly walk over to Bianca and hugged her tightly as Bianca sob in her chest. "Its okay..our friends will take care of him...and at least your brother still alive." She said as she remember her own little brother and how he was gone. It made her tear up a little.

Percy looked on in sadness and suddenly felt useless as he didn't know how to help. He turn around and saw a small glow that lead up to a puff of smoke. "Thalia look!" She turns to see what he was looking at. "Smoke.." She murmur. Percy nodded. "And where there smoke, there's people...come on, lets go ask for help." Percy said as he rush toward the direction of the smoke. Thalia nodded and Bianca helped guide her towards the direction Percy was going. "Lets go Bianca, maybe those people have food or water and a place to sleep."

_moments later... _

As all three of them quickly rush toward the cabin that seem to be in the middle of the woods from what they could gather around them. "Wait." said Percy urgently. Both Thalia and Bianca stop at his command. "You hear that?" asked Percy. both girls gave him a look indicating that they didn't. "Wha-"started Thalia but was cut off but a sudden roar. "AHRAHH" Roared a figure with two sets of claws as it dive down from the trees.

"Thalia" Commanded Percy. without needing to be told twice, Thalia push Bianca out the way while as Percy got riptide ready. with all her might she summon as much lighting in her hands as possible and hurl it at the incoming figure. "AHHH" she yelled as a Hugh bolt of lighting hit the creature square in the chest and flung it like a rag doll through the air. the creature crash land on the other side of the cabin with a large thud. "What was that?!" Bianca scream as she stay close to Thalia as her and Percy went to check it out. "I have no idea but we are but to find out." said Percy determine and just want to slay something. As the walk closer to the "thing". The creature started to groan. "Son of a- Yup my heart stop for bit." Said the now identify men in pain as he rapidly heal from his wounds.

The three demigods watch quietly in awe as the man wounds close up one by and until there was none left to heal from. "What are you?" asked Thalia fearfully as she and the others back away from the man with Percy sword set towards him. "I could ask you the same thing bub!" yelled Wolverine before he suddenly realize. "Wait kids? What are you three doing here!" He demeaned. "And where are your parents?!" Bianca gulped as she reply "My parents are dead." Thalia glare at him. "same here." Percy stayed quiet.

"You still haven't told us what you are and why you try to attack us." Wolverine glare at the little punk before saying "Well there's suppose to be only me in this neck of the woods and the middle of nowhere, I thought either you was a bear or a killer not some little brats who just stop wearing diapers. BUB!" Wolverine snapped. Percy blush out of both embarrassment and anger. "I did NOT just came out of diapers and I'm not a kid." Percy scoff as he thought he was now an official teenager since being thirteen.

Wolverine raise an eyebrow at that as he eye the glowing sword in his hand. "Sure you not _kid _, because what _kid _carries a sword around. Percy blinked. "This..is a flashlight." Thalia blush out of embarrassment for both of them as she smack the back of Percy's head. "Idiot" she thought. She glare at Wolverine and said "Well its not as weird as the claws that seem to pop out your hand! which by the way...YOU HAVEN'T TOLD US ANYTHING ABOUT!"

Wolverine stare at her. He pop his bone claws causing the others to jump back. He smirk. satisfy by the reaction as he said "I had these for as long as I could remember." stated Wolverine as he looked at empty space remembering that fateful night. To Bianca he seem kinda sad. Wolverine gives them a look. "And you bub?" Thalia appears to be in a trance as she said "I could say the same."

"Not me" Thought Percy. "My life was semi normal until I found out I was a demigod. A silent agreement seem to pass all four of them as they all stop asking questions. Just remembering a time where everything was normal. "Logan." suddenly said Wolverine. All three jump at his sudden answer. "Wha-what?" asked Percy. Logan looks at all them with a strange kinda resolve. "My name is Logan." Thalia caught on as she reply "Thalia." Percy nodded. "Percy." Bianca seem to relax a little as she reply "Bianca."

"Come on" said Logan. More like demand. "You could stay at my cabin." Logan starts to walk toward the door of his cabin where Percy and the other follow him cautiously. "Why is you helping us?" he asked. Logan turn and gives him a hard look. "Cause we all seem to be in the position, and you nowhere else to go right." Percy heart started beating rapidly at the spot on answer. All three exchange glances. Then followed Logan.

XD first chapter is done with now im working on my second. please comment and give me feed back for my new story.


	2. Chapter Two: The X-Division

i do not own x-men films or marvel or even Percy Jackson

**Chapter Two: The X-Division **

_Five years later...1962._

_"_Why am I always stuck with the lookout duty." Whined Percy as he was talking to Thalia by walkie talkies. Percy stood by Logan's "death trap" he called a car. All three demigods/mutants always have to draw a straws anytime they were passing a town or city for supplies. Someone had to be lookout in case one of Wolverine's enemies wanted to make a surprise visit.

"And I always loose to you and Bia no matter what." said Percy as he groan. "Come on Thals, can you at least come look after this thing while I get something to eat." Percy begged. Percy stood six foot four, taller then Wolverine. Body of a roman or so he been told. (cant keep a good girlfriend since they keep moving from place to place.) With shaggy hair that reach to down to his neck. He wears a plain blue leather jacket, black shirt underneath, and black jean, with combat boots.

"Alright already! But only to shut you up." Said Thalia coming up from behind him. Percy turn around not surprise to see her already having sense her approaching. Thalia stood five foot twelve, as tall as wolverine. With beautiful long wavy hair which that reach a little over her shoulders.

(she tone down the punk a little) had one ponytail to the side of her head. She was wearing a plain black bikers jacket with a short plain white dress underneath that was above her knees..by a lot, short black shorts underneath the dress. With black long boots that reach her knees. Yeah...Thalia is always bold and it helps makes her opponents underestimate her.

"Where's little Wolverine, shopping as usual?" Thalia raises her eyebrow. "Where else" She said sarcastically. (Its a inside joke that Bianca is "little wolverine" because she has his mutation, she has two gold claws in both her hands and one in each foot. And can heal like the Wolverine, and out of all three of them she has the closes relationship with wolverine.)

Percy chuckle. "Well, she shouldn't always throw that money around, but then again she's the only one that could summon gold from the ground...maybe that's why she's Logan's favorite." Joked Percy. "She give him the resources to drink to his heart content." Thalia try to look shock mockingly. "That's horrible, Logan doesn't drink that much. Bwahahaha." Percy laugh along with her. "That man would drink a lake full of beer if he could." Said Thalia as she wipe a tear from her eye.

Percy sober up and in his best Wolverine impression. "Is that anyway to talk about the man who raise and train you since you was just babies (even when we met him we was teens) who didn't know squat about the real world! Huh bub? Even when I try to pawn you off with normal families but you crazy brats keep following me around no matter what. I'M THE WOLVERINE" Thalia broke into a fit of chuckles. But then Percy and her sigh.

"Uh.." a certain voice said behind them. Thalia jumped. "Bianca! how many times do we have to tell you. Don't shadow travel behind us...and in public too. Bianca too had grown over the years. She had her black hair, long and straight that reach to her shoulders. She was little more girly-err than Thalia, so she wore a black dress just above her knees with yellow stripes that all around her dress. She had a lion teeth necklace around her neck. With long combat boots just underneath her knees. Logan literally had to beat the boys off with a stick (yeah..not the brightest plan when the cops hear about it). But that didn't mean she couldn't defend herself. She had three full shopping bags in her hand.

Percy had a serious face on now. "What is it?" he asked. Bianca took a deep breath and said "Sabretooth." Both Percy and Thalia swore. "Why can't he ever leave us alone." Said Bianca with irritation in her voice. "We'll talk about Sabretooth unhealthy obsession later, right now we have to find Logan." Said Percy. "Bianca you know where Logan exact location?" asked Thalia. "The Irish pub." "Take us there." Said Percy.

Bianca dropped her shopping, looking like she was regretting it. And grab both Percy and Thalia hands. "I hate this part." Groan Thalia. Percy kept his mouth close not exactly agreeing with her since he loved the thrill. Bianca shoot Thalia a innocent smile. Instantly shadows erupt from around them. Thalia shut her eyes as if it would help. "Oh no." she whimper. That was it. All three of them was engulf in shadows.

_Inside the Irish pub restroom..._

A big shadow spits out Percy, Thalia, and then Bianca. Thalia walks to the sink wobbly not really use to shadow travel yet. "Bianca...that was beyond creepy." Thalia groan. "I don't know Thals, I kinda like it, its fun." Said Percy with a smirk. It was kinda rare to see Thalia in this state. Bianca grinned. "Lets just go find Logan!" Thalia snapped. While Percy and Bianca laugh. As Percy, Bianca, and Thalia exit the restroom, they receive looks from the nearest table. "What are YOU looking AT!" Thalia snare. The people from that table instantly look down.

Percy send them a apologetic look. "Sorry folks, she has that effect on people...and small children but once you pass all that...yeah what you see is what you get." Said Percy. Thalia smacked him in the back of the head. "Thank for defending me Prissy, with friends like these who need theses kinda people. Bianca shook her head at them and spotted Logan sitting alone, beer in hand, cigar in his mouth. "there's Logan." Said Bianca while she pointed at him. Thalia nodded her head. "Good, lets get him and get out of here."

The three young demigods/mutants quickly approach him just as two young men was doing the same thing. They got close enough just in time to hear Logan said "Fuck off". Fear spread through the young man face as he and his companion quickly back away. All three exchange glances. Who was they? And was they with Sabretooth. Time to get information. "Wait." Said Bianca. Cause out of all three of them, she look the nicest. Which made it easier for people to let their guard down.

"Sorry about that, my dad hates having to deal with people before his first drink." Logan shoot her a look with his as he has no idea what was going on...and it was the 40th drink but what the hell. He couldn't do nothing about the dad part. And sometimes he didn't want to, not that he would ever admit that..

The man look uncomfortable before saying "That's quite alright, my name is Charles Xavier and this is my associate Erik Lehnsherr. Thalia shoot him a smile as she completely bypass Charles and took Erik's hand. "Hi my name is Thalia, this man over here, Logan's(she pointed to Logan) younger sister." She said trying to appear more older then what she was. (Thalia is 20)" And those two over there are Percy and Bianca."

"?" Was everyone but Thalia and Erik thought. Erik brought her hand to his lips and kiss it. "I'm delighted to meet you. Thalia giggled. Percy, Bianca and even Logan try not to have their mouth drop to the floor at this. Never. And I mean NEVER had they heard her giggled before. Chuckle? Yes. Giggle? Never. "You know..., Thalia was one of the Muse from Greek mythology." Said Erik who still was holding her hand. Thalia giggled, already knowing this but ask anyway "Really? which one?" "The Muse of comedy and pastoral poetry" Said Erik. But I see a even more dashing trait on you then either of those.

"Oooh, handsome and a brain? Guys like that are hard to find these days." Bianca gap at her. And Percy and Logan found themselves...not really surprise by the statement. Percy because she tells him all the time. And Logan because he don't really care. But yet Charles find it as an insult to himself. "What am I? Chop lever?" He thought. All this while Thalia was beaming at Erik with him doing the same.

Charles coughed. "Sorry to interrupt (not really sorry at all), but we came here on official business." Said the Professor. Loan sighed thinking he wasn't going to like this. _Sigh _"What is this about? Bub." Said Logan in tone that meant "This better be good or else". Apparently Xavier caught on to the "Or else". "As I was saying, I am Professor Charles Xavier..." Charles explain what their situation was and how the mutants were planning something big and how the government needed their own mutants to counter the other ones. And how all four of them was mutants.

Percy and the others exchange glances. So that's why they had different abilities then what they had before. But than how did they get the X-gene? Was it from the glowing cube or were they having mutants in their own dimension? A pang of sorrow hit their hearts as they remember what they lost. "I said we help them." Said Bianca. She shoots Percy and Thalia a look. She wanted to get away from Sabretooth. Percy grinned. "Me too, beats whatever we was doing here, its about time we use our gift for someone else other then ourselves." It was true. Percy wanted to help others with his gifts and this is finally the opportunity to do so.

Thalia too, wanted some action other then fighting over who gets to use the bathroom first or having creepy evil agencies look for them to do stupid stuff. That and she wanted to get to know Erik. "I vote we all go too." Everyone switch their gaze to Logan. Logan give them all a blank look. Then his brain gave him a kick. "Nope! Not having it bub." All three companions of Logan groan. "Please Logan." Bianca pleaded. "No can do Sprite, your little puppy dog look is not work this time."

_Later at X-Division's headquarter..._

Thalia raise her eyebrows at him. "You were saying Logan?" Logan spat at the ground and grinded his teeth. "Not. One. More. Word." Thalia raise her arms as a show of surrender. Percy was in awe. "What is this Place?" Xavier, and Erik lead them to the door to the base as the soldiers open the front doors. "The Man In Black" Welcome them as he said.

"Welcome to The X-Division."


	3. Chapter Three: X-Meet

I do not own Percy Jackson or X-men films or marvel comics

**Chapter Three: First Mission, Introductions and Codenames**

Logan, Thalia, Xavier, Erik and Moira and the other soldiers all sit waiting for the signal.

Thalia had change her outfit into something similar to what Moira was wearing now, with her wearing a black hat instead of white.

Erik watch her nervously playing with sparks of red lighting in between her fingers.

He remember when she told the group her mutation allow her control over the probability flied (basically she has The Scarlet Witch mutation.) And since she was train by Logan, and her power can give them cover or let them leave and enter covertly. She was pick for this mission.

Speaking of Logan. Erik glances at him. Logan had sat down, eyes close. "The Man In Black" hinted at his mysterious past and how it was lucky for them to had found such a legend. Logan just grunted at that and had ask for some beer.

The Moment ruin by his rather blunt rudeness. Charles seem fascinated by Logan. He said the man and him have similar past from what he could go by.

With more experience then both him and Charles combine. "Are you going to keep staring at me bub or are you gonna say what you want to say." Said Logan not even opening his eyes.

Erik bite the inside of his cheek from saying something he would regret.

"Just wondering if you have any experience with this kind of thing." Lied Erik.

Logan snorted.

"Lets say I believe you which I don't, Lets say I been serving this country way before you was a spark in your fathers eye."

Charles raises his eyebrow.

"fascinating" Charles murmur.

"But you don't look a day over thirty years old." Said Charles.

Thalia chuckle. "Logan here, (she pointed her thumb at him) is old enough to be your father's father"

Charles gives Logan a questioning look.

"But does your mutation slow down? Or decrease?" Asked Charles.

Logan shook his head in the negative.

And here we go.

Cue Charles Sympathy look.

Logan caught it but didn't say anything.

Thalia had a confuse look on her face quite not getting it.

Erik willed himself not to feel sorry for him.

Logan might live forever and have to watch the people he love died. "And Bianca" Thought Charles. They was in the same boat, maybe that's why he treats her different then the others.

"She doesn't know" Charles suddenly thought.

That poor girl.

"What about you?" Erik asked, his question directed at Thalia. "Me? This isn't my first go to, I'm just worried about the others.

* * *

**_X-Division HeadQuarters..._**

Percy sat quietly trying to exert his situation. while they left the "The man in Black" in charge. Logan put Percy in charge of the group ("that man don't know squat about squat about mutant teenagers" he said). Xavier was reluctant let he do so until Logan vouched for him.

Percy had to admit he felt honor and touch that Logan praise him, Logan was like a second father. And that made Percy feel guilty. he felt as if he betrayal of his own father and step-father. But he had to move on.

"Percy? right?" Asked a gorgeous blonde girl.

Percy look up to see Raven, the Professor's "Little sister". She look to be 18 the same as Percy. He was kinda of daze at the smile she was giving him.

"Yeah...Raven right? And your the Professor's little sister." Percy said with a dazzling smile that would send most girls weak to the knees.

It seem to be working as Raven herself was turning red. Literally. "Uh..your turning red." Percy told her in shock. He seen girls blush before but this was ridiculous.

"Huh?" She asked a little daze herself.

Then she look down at her skin to see that she had indeed turn red all over. Raven giggled embarrass at this. "Sorry." Raven said a little embarrass.

"See my mutation as Charles so like to call it lets me change into anything I want. I'm a shape shifter." Percy send her a reassuring smile.

"That's okay, I think its really cool to change your color like that, and you could blend into the environment around you."

Percy then appear thoughtful as he said "Your gift could make you one of the greatest spies in the world. Raven blush again this time force herself to stay the same and let her cheeks be red.

"Thanks" Raven stutter but willed her confident side to the surface. "Your that guy's son right? The one they call Wolverine."

Percy raise his eyebrow at her. "They did say that, but that was only in the meeting which I didn't see you, and trust me (He gives her a grin and was suggestive with his eyebrows) I would had remember you if you were there." Raven giggled and playfully hit his arm. "I may had sneak in and replace the lamp..covertly."

Percy laughed. But inside he was in shock, he hadn't even notice she switch the lamp. She's good.

"So that's your father, because I could see where get the looks from." Raven said, interrupting Percy's thought.

Bianca raise her eyebrow at this. This girl was not hitting on her "Brother" (she considers Percy as her second brother.) And did she just said Logan looked good? Bianca nose flared. Time to be the annoying little sister.

"Really? So do you look more like your father? Or your mother? Because you and Xavier look almost nothing a like." Bianca rudely interrupted. Percy shoots her a look while Raven reply with "I'm adopted".

Bianca blushes. "Wow. Just way to go Bianca." Bianca berates herself. "Oh, um, I'm adopted too. But I find Logan to be like my real dad ya know. Raven smile. "Me too."

A black girl laugh at the two of them. "Smooth move B." Angel said with a jazzy grove. Bianca bite the inside of her mouth and blush.

"Thanks _Chica " _Bianca said with her usual bite. Percy frown. "Bianca.."

Bianca sigh and nodded.

And smirk.

"You show us yours so now we'll show you ours." She told Raven.

Raven smile at the chance to see other mutant abilities. Everyone attention switch to Bianca now.

She gives them a cheery smile as shadows emerge from all around her. Everyone except for Percy took a step back. "These are mine abilities." She said.

As she melt into the shadows and appear out the shadows from across the room.

Her golden claws was shown. "Logan once called me Shadowcat and I guess it kinda grown on me." Said Bianca as she retract her claws.

"Shadowcat?" Asked Raven.

Bianca nodded.

"Yeah, its my codename when we're out in the field, don't want the wrong person knowing my real name for them to track me."

Raven beam at Bianca.

"B" Raven said taking Angel's nickname for her.

"You are a genius!" Raven grins at the group. "Codenames, we need codenames now that we're the government new super agents."

Percy smile at Raven eagerness and childish nature. (its like when a kid finds out they could be superheroes.)

Darwin smiles at this.

Someone gets the record player to start playing. It was something jazzy.

"Check this out." Said Darwin as he dunk his head into the fish tank.

And grew gills.

"I could adapt to any environment."

"I could go as Darwin." Darwin finish.

Sean grin at this new development and he too wanted a codename. He suck in some air and screech, really loudly to the point where all the glass shudder or crack.

Raven smirk. "You could be...Banshee." Sean blush. "Aw man." Angel smirk.

"Got to get in on this action." She thought.

She step in the middle of the group where there was space and pull of her jacket. And insectlike wings appear from behind her. She giggle as she flow to the air.

"Just call me Angel, that was already codename."

"You mean stage name." Bianca mutter underneath her breath.

She looks toward Hank since he didn't seem to want to join their little show and tell. "Hey hank, what could you do? You know besides being super smart." asked Bianca.

Hank blush. He took off his shoes to show his hug big feet that seem almost gorilla like. And jump and hang on the slanderer with his feet.

Alex snorted. " How about we call you bigfoot." And laugh at Hank's abnormally large feet. Bianca shot him a look. "Well you know what they say about big feet." She said as she and Raven high five.

There was Oohs all around.

Hank jump down and voice what everyone but Bianca and Percy wanted to know.

"What's your mutation Percy? "He had asked.

Something surface from the memories in Raven's head.

"Not mutation Hank, ( she turns to Percy as she says this) gifts.

Percy smile at Raven's correction.

"That's right Raven, my _gift _is this." Percy replace Angel's previous position and took off his shoes.

And revel two white angelic wings on each of his ankles.

Percy flows in the air, wind blowing softly in hair. Raven and Angel both admire his abs. Bianca smirks. Percy looks down on the group.

"I once dive down three hundred feet into water, and Thalia, my aunt (I guess) call me the Sub-mariner; since I could travel down hundreds of feet in the sea and survive."

"Been my codename ever since."

"But how could you..." Hank trail off as Water came from every known water appliances in the room and submerge Percy complete.

Percy eyes glowed bright blue as he seem to be in his element. Water IS his element. "Never mind." Said a stunt Hank.

"Yup" Said Raven, mesmerize by Percy's mythical view.

"That name fits." Percy smiles as the water evaporated into mist and desperate. A cool air blew pass everyone. "What's your gift Alex?" Asked Bianca.

Alex frown. "Not gift, more like curse."

He rush out the window Sean broke with super sonic screech.

Everyone follow behind.

"Stay back there, my could a little...out of control."

Every did as they was told but when Alex wasn't looking they lean back out the window to get a better view.

Alex caught this and murmur "Its your funeral." Alex gather energy all around his body and begin to rotate it. "HAAH" Yelled Alex as he shot a bolt of energy at a statue.

And slice it in half.

"Whoa" Was the thought of everyone in the room. Bianca smirk. "I got a codename for you, how about Havok?" Raven nods her head. "It fits"

**Next Chapter will feature the battles of both parties. XD**


	4. Chapter Four: Attack on Base,

i do not own X-men films Percy jackson or marvel comics

Chapter Four: Attack on Base, Start Of The X-Men

With Xavier and the others...

"The guards are coming to check back here."

now" Charles inform the others. Panic spread across the room.

"I knew-" Shut up!" Logan interrupted Erik. Erik Glares at him but Logan pays him no mind and looks towards Xavier.

"I believe you have a plan here Chuck, otherwise you wouldn't be so damn clam" Logan observed. Charles give him a slight smirk.

"It seems your skill of observation is not far off Logan" Charles implies.

"Now everyone….don't move." He warned.

Thalia looks confuse.

"Why" She asked.

Charles face darkens.

"Because I might accidentally kill you."

Yup. If they wasn't going to be still before, they are definitely going to be still now.

Thalia, too scare to nod her head said. "Yup,got it, move and our heads will explode."

There was knock at the door.

Charles closes his eyes and contracted.

A soldier opens the door and looks inside. He sees nothing.

An empty cargo.

No one was there.

At the base…

Two soldiers were minding their business when a red man in a suit appeared behind them in red smoke. The devil looking man grabs their mouth before they could say anything, and disappear in the same red smoke.

Poof!

They were gone in a blink of an eye.

And appeared in the sky, right above base.

The devil looking man disappeared again before the soldier knew he was gone.

"AAAAAHHHH" The soldiers scream as they fall to their death.

Thud.

(On that side note...gross O.o)

In the common room….

Bianca's sensitive ears pick up on the men scream.

Everyone was laughing around her, but still she could hear them.

Bianca grew serious as she starts to tell the others to be quiet.

"Shhh, guys, you have to be quiet. I think I hear screaming."

Everyone's attention was grabbed. And they all start to calm down and put their hands to their ears to see if they could hear scream too.

In other parts of the Base….

Soldiers were disappearing everywhere.

All of them the same way.

Red smoke.

Red man.

Ends with all them gone.

The devil looking man appears inside "The Man In Black's" Office.

In front of him.

The man looked to see a devil appear in front of him.

"Dear...Lord.."

And just like that he was gone.

Back with Percy and the others…..

The group started to hear screams all around them.

"AAAHHH!"

They slowly walk towards the broken windows of their room.

And saw men falling from the sky to their deaths.

Percy grew serious and the leader part of him took over.

"Everyone get back...NOW!"

Everyone but Bianca back towards the wall.

Percy nods his head towards Bianca.

She nods back.

Raven snap out her dumbfoundedness and looks worriedly to Percy.

"What are you about to do?"

Percy gives her grim expression.

"What we was trained to do."

A red puff of smoke appear behind Percy.

Revealing a devilish looking man.

Everything happens in slow motion.

Raven call out in alarm.

Percy ready himself.

And before the red guy could grab Percy.

Bianca intercepts him.

"OH no you don't bub." She concentrates as she pulls him in the shadow on the ground.

Raven and the others were freaked out and confuse.

"THALIA!" Raven call out worried for her.

"She be alright." say a voice behind them.

They turn to see a blond man in a trench coat.

Percy recognize him easily.

'Sabretooth!" He snared.

Sabretooth gives them a toothy predatory grin.

"It's you who she should be worried about."

Percy, quick with his thinking, Concentrate on the water on the ground out side.

His eyes start to glow a dark blue.

"I'm so gonna kick your ass."

The water quickly raises and form into three big droplets.

Sabretooth, without losing the creepy blood thirty grin, challenges Percy with his eyes.

"Want to be your life on that kid?"

Yeah…

Only Wolverine gets to call him kid.

This serves to piss him off.

Percy eyes glow even brighter.

And the three water droplets form into spears.

Sabretooth starts to run on all fours towards Percy.

He roars. 'AHHRAHH!"

The water spears harden as they froze.

Percy lifts his palm up at Sabretooth, and the ice spears begin to rapidly spin as they are launch at dangerous speed towards Sabretooth.

Sabretooth flung back through the brick walls as the spears hit both his shoulders and stomach simultaneously.

Percy turn towards his new friend he only known a few days.

"He heals like Wolverine, you guys have to run away while I hold him off."

Raven immediately objected.

She rush towards Percy and wrap her arms around him.

Percy step back a little in shock.

"We won't leave you to fend him off by yourself." She told him.

Her eyes start to tear up.

"I just found more people just like me, I finally around people who okay to spend time with me and not run away screaming because I'm a freak, I am not leaving my friends to die like those men!"

Her words struck a core in the group who felt the same way.

Even if they haven't know them a long time.

They had finally found a place where they could be accepted.

Percy, with both hands grabs her face and lift it to his.

Their eyes meet.

"I promise thats not gonna happen Raven."

Raven eyes soften a little.

"You promise?"

"He Promise" says a voice behind them.

A voice that match Sabretooth a he stood with a gaping hole in his body.

An ice spear stuck in his shoulder.

The group watch in disguise as Sabretooth heals and his huge wound starts to close.

Sabretooth roughly tore the spear out his shoulder.

"Because he's Wolverine's boy….and those kin are a bunch of animals."

He grin at Percy as if they share a secret joke.

Percy glares at him.

Percy swiftly jester the water inside the ground outside and pulls it towards him.

The water erupted.

He easily flick he hand at the group as water grabs them all and flung them outside but not with too much force.

Before Sabretooth knew what hit him. Percy use the water on the floor to slide towards him.

Percy introduce him to his right fist.

Sabretooth was knock through several walls and crash outside the base.

Percy raise from the ground and flows in front of him.

"I think you forgot that I'm more stronger than you." Percy inform him like he was telling the weather.

Sabretooth spat blood on the floor and got right back up.

"Thats more like it!" He crack his arms and his back.

"You showing your true colors now boy."

Percy grits his teeth.

But he laughs at what Sabretooth implies.

"You're right, I'm really am like Wolverine."

he smirks as Sabretooth nods his head.

"I like kicking your ass all across the country again and again."

Percy put his hand on his and act like he appears to be think.

"Hey, have you ever won a fight with him, no? Thats a shame. "

Percy gives Sabretooth a smile.

And prove to piss him off more and more.

Lose to Wolverine? Now the kid's gonna get it.

Sabretooth roared as he ran on all fours and leap towards.

Percy got into a fighting stance as his eyes glowed blue.

With Bianca…..

Bianca drop kick the red man as they came out of her shadow travel.

The red man twist his body around as jump flip and land on his leg and focus his body in a fighting stance.

His tail grabs his sword and puts it in his hand.

His eyes neared as he stare down his opponent.

"What is your name little one?" he asked.

Bianca glares as she pops out her gold claws.

"Shadowcat, and you?"

The red guy grinned.

"My name is Azazel, lady katta."

Now it was Bianca turn to grin.

"Like the demon?"

"dah"

"I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass."

Bianca cracks her neck.

"And I would joy and battlin infamous shadowy Katta."

He crack his whole body.

"But I am confuse, (Bianca raise her eyebrow) I thought little lady Katta was the nicest of the Wolverine's little ones?"

Bianca turns her head to the side.

"Well Percy is the nicest, kinda, but I'm pretty sure I'm nicer than the scarlet Witch."

Azazel nods as if he understand her answer.

"Come, lets do battle Katta."

a gold claw pops out her right foot.

She grins.

"Yeah, lets."

And in that instant, Bianca was in front of Azazel with her clawed foot aim downward.

Azazel puts his sword in a guard.

Chank!

Azazel grunted as he blocks Bianca's attack.

The weight of her attack and her claw shown to be breaking his sword.

Bianca was excited.

"He's strong./ She's strong."

Were the thoughts of them both.

With her free foot.

Bianca twist and the air and grab Azazel's sword with both feet, and while continuing twisting

launch it in the air.

Azazel was dumbfounded when his sword soar through the air.

Bianca lands on her feet while he was still distracted

"!"

Bianca with all her might, palm strike Azazel in the chest and he is launch in the air towards the base.

Azazel grunted in pain from the gold in her bones and strength of her strike.

While in the air, he looks at his sword like he just realize something.

Bamf! Poof!

Bianca looks to air and like everything was happening in slow motion saw Azazel appear in a red puff of smoke above his sword.

Azazel grabs his sword and disappear in a puff of smoke again.

She bend her knees and launch herself in the air while twisting her body towards the ground.

Poof!

Azazel appears with his sword and a stabbing motion.

When he didn't see Bianca, he looks up.

And was introduced with Bianca boot.

Bianca gives Azazel a dropping heel kick and smacks him right in the face.

Azazel drops to the floor as Bianca land on her feet on top of his stomach.

Bianca arch her leg back getting ready to knock his lights out when she her leg was suddenly grab by his tail, stopping her attack momentary.

Bianca's widened in realization as he teleports them back to the group.

Moments before…...

Percy grabs Sabretooth outreach clawed hand and judo flip him on the ground.

Hard.

The ground split in two as Percy punches Sabretooth in the stomach.

Blood spill a little from Sabretooth mouth but he smile as he grabs Percy's arm and slams his head into Percy's.

Bam!

Both Percy and sabretooth were daze by the attack but Sabretooth recover faster and grabs percy around his midsection and arch his back, back slamming percy into the ground head first.

Half of Percy's body was sticking out.

Poof!

Azazel and Bianca appears behind them and Azazel swings Bianca with both his tail and arm and she goes crashing into the statute.

Bianca groan in pain as she hits her head on the statute and she drop to the floor.

Thud!

The new group of mutants were horrified at their friends postion.

"Bianca!" Raven yells out.

Bianca snaps out of it and flips forward and lands on her feet.

"I'm fine Mystique, and remember! Codenames, your secret agents to the government now."

Raven steel herself and nods towards Bianca.

She and the rest of the gang run towards Sabretooth and Azazel.

Bianca looks at Percy's body and smirk.

"You did it now Sabretooth."

Percy's body starts to sink.

In the ground.

Raven and the others stops at this.

Sabretooth and Azazel stares at this as if this was the strangest thing in the world to him.

Bianca smirks as they're distracted.

She soon do a bunch of quick carl wheels and flips as she shadowed travel in the ground.

The ground begin to rumble under they're feet.

Boom!

The ground explodes and the enemies are flung away by the explosion and something flys out of the ground.

Raven and the others shield their face from the dust and debris.

Percy lands in front of the ground and looks around.

-Clap-

-Clap-

-Clap-

The group turns to see a man dress in a black suit with a helmet.

The survey the group and took his helmet off.

"I see the psychic is not here."

"This man is nuts." thought Percy.

The man flash the group a smile.

And they all took a step back.

"I know I must look crazy but I had to take a chance if your telepath was here."

He tap his helmet.

"Keeps me from getting my brain fried, took the boys a while to come up with this."

Percy near his eyes at him.

"And he came prepare? how did he even knew the base was here?"

"Hello, my name is sebastian Shaw."

"What do you want?" Percy asked.

He was stalling for time.

The man grin at Percy as if they share a secret.

"To join me."

Percy snorted.

"You just had your men kill soldiers and people very high up in the government, yeah... I don't think I want to join a terrorist and a maniac. You'll be hunted down for the rest of your life"

The man snorted rudely.

"And how is that different from your life? Wolverine have anger several powerful people. "

Percy glare angrily at Shaw but start to have a grin of his own.

"You mean...like Sabretooth?" He said sarcastically.

A shadow slowly appears behind Shaw.

Shaw starts to frown.

Bianca jumps out her shadow with round kick aim at Shaw's head.

A small twister came out of no where and sucks Bianca up and fling her across the woods.

Shaw turns around to see riptide coming from his hiding spot.

"She try to attack you sir."

Shaw smiled.

"Its okay, you done well Riptide. I hear she likes the wolverine."

Percy face darkens and he gives Alex a look.

Alex nods.

Percy bend his knees.

The air stop moving.

"You...are so going to pay for that."

Shaw look at him with disdain.

This kid was not cooperating whatsoever….oh well, theres more where he com from.

Percy launch himself upward as Alex blast Shaw square in the chest.

Percy flies towards Riptide while bypassing his twisters and punch square in the face.

Shaw just stood there as he absorbs Alex's energy.

Riptide hit the ground. daze.

"Hmm, thanks for the power up."

Percy turns back to Shaw surprise.

Suddenly shots were fired at Shaw.

Everyone surprise that someone was still alive came up towards them.

It was a soldier.

"Get away from them you piece of scum!"

The mutant teens gasp at this.

A human.

Defending them?

It was almost alien but a step in the right.

Shaw steps towards the soldier unfazed by the bullets he was firing.

everyone stood frozen to their spots.

Shaw takes Alex's plasmic energy and and puts it in the Soldier.

The soldier gulp and stood petrified as the energy roam through his body.

"There, a going away present."

A shadow appears behind the group.

It grows large and rapidly shoots to them.

Energy were growing a inhuman rate.

The soldier hold his hand out towards the group as the shadow starts to swallow them up.

Percy screams.

"Nooo!"

BOOOM!

There was an explosion.


End file.
